


Life is What you Make it

by Pleasedial123



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: And She's Going to Get It, Character Study, Haruhi knows whats up, She's only half as oblivious as she seems, she knows exactly what she wants in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: Haruhi knows herself. She knows what she wants and she knows she's going to get it. The details are what will be worked out along the way.A quick little Haruhi study/introspection.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Life is What you Make it

Fujioka Haruhi knows two things for absolute surety by the time she finishes her first year at Ouran High school:

1) She is going to be a laywer.  
2) She is going to marry one of the boys from the Host Club. 

The first one is obvious. She has wanted to be a lawyer ever since she realized she would work in the future, ever since she knew what a job was. Her mother had encouraged that dream and when her mother passed, her father was behind her 100%. So Haruhi is going to be a lawyer and she plans to be a damned good one.

The second is less obvious perhaps from an outside perspective. Haruhi is a scholarship student. She is a ‘commoner’. And this may make her undesirable for wealth and connection alone. But money is not everything and many people (even those with said money) can recognize that. All the money in the world can’t buy intelligence, common sense, and decorum. 

And with her scholarship people have seen how much raw intelligence and drive she has. The fact that she is unflappable in the face of so much chaos, that she rarely ever loses her temper, that she puts up with the Host club and their antics with barely a blink have shown she is no push over. That she is gunning for a job as a lawyer and does not flinch in the face of threats shows her drive and ambition. Haruhi may seem oblivious but she perfers to think she has razor focus and just misses things around her not in her line of vision every once in a while. Or she ignores it if that’s a better choice than confronting it.

Like the fact Tamaki has a crush on her is something best ignored for now. 

So Haruhi is smart and driven. From an outside view that makes her perhaps an acceptable wife even for old money.

But from an insider’s prospective it is very obvious Haruhi is going to end up marrying one of the other hosts. Haruhi has always been a driven independent girl and this has helped in many areas in her life. It has helped her with her mother’s death, with her father’s dramatics and overspending, with her schooling. Where it has not helped was in the socializing department. Haruhi has never had many close friends. She cannot say she’s been around anyone as often as the Host Club members. 

The Hosts do not let her slip away quietly. They don’t let her drift away. They don’t back off. And perhaps she wants space sometimes, but the thing is she doesn’t really need space. She has proven even with the time consuming Host club and friendships she is still at the top of her grade. So the Hosts may not know it, or maybe some do, but Haruhi has never had friends like them. Has never been as close to another human being like with them. They are her _friends_.

Some could say High school was a time of friendships. Could say that the real world would be harsher, would tear at those bonds. But the thing is, it won’t. And they all know it. They may have touched Haruhi deeply but she has done the same in return. None of them would be who they are now without her either and that is something profound enough to linger for a lifetime. 

Also the fact that none of them are ever going to let her go.

Even Kyoya who talks of value and benefit will never walk away. He will make excuses, say she has this or that value, that her friendship has this or that benefit, but fact is even if there was no benefit or value he would make one up just to keep her close. 

While they may also be young still, all only in their late teens, Haruhi knows that this is the time most rich people start to look at marriage. Marriage is something you do young. And so Haruhi is under no illusion that if she started dating any one of them it wouldn’t be a serious, with-marriage-in-mind dating.

And the thing is…she’s not opposed to the idea.

Oh it has nothing to do with money. Haruhi could care less as long as she has enough of it to keep a roof over her and her father’s heads and food in their bellies. No, Haruhi has no use for excess amounts of money that they throw around. 

And it has nothing to do with beauty or prestige either. Each and every host is attractive, visibly so. And each one has some power and prestige in their name and family. But Haruhi cares nothing for outer beauty. Cares nothing for the perfect ‘masculine man’. She had told them at the beginning she didn’t really care, man or woman, it was what was on the inside that mattered and she stuck by that. And well, she also had plans to make her own name so she had no interest in any or theirs. 

What keeps Haruhi considering it is their friendship. Is the fact she knows each and every one of them so well after such a short time together. It’s the easy way in which she fits beside them. As said, she’s never had deep friendships on this level. And she doubts she will have many more in the future. When she starts to study to be a lawyer she will have much less time for friendship and social activities, and she doubts she will try to make time. Friendship is harder the older you get.

They always say the best marriage is built on friendship and Haruhi has a few of those now. 

So she is absolutely sure of two things:

1) No matter what happens, no matter what the future brings, she is going to be a damn good lawyer with the name Fujioka.  
2) She is going to marry on of the Hosts and it won’t be for their money or name, but for love.


End file.
